


borrow the moonlight

by yuusaku



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing a Body, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10111373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuusaku/pseuds/yuusaku
Summary: It's something about being back in Heartland, probably, just like his increased presence at all is probably something about being here. Something about being back in the city, back at another Resistance base, that has Yuuto up and restless and pulling his - Yuuya's - sleep-sluggish body into Shun's sleeping bag while the others are sleeping.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Both Yuuya and Yuuto are DFAB in this, though actual gender isn't touched on for either of them outside of he/him pronouns being used - feel free to interpret it however you'd prefer.

It's something about being back in Heartland, probably, just like his increased presence at all is probably something about being here. Something about being back in the city, back at another Resistance base, that has Yuuto up and restless and pulling his - Yuuya's - sleep-sluggish body into Shun's sleeping bag while the others are sleeping.

While Shun is sleeping, too, but living in a warzone is enough to train anyone out of being a deep sleeper, and by the time he's gotten himself securely into the sleeping bag Shun is wide awake, frowning down at him.

"Yuu—" he starts, and Yuuto puts a finger to his lips before he can finish the name, the _wrong_ name. Waits like that, eyes locked onto Shun's, until he sees realization hit, and then moves his hand away so that Shun can breathe out, instead, " _Yuuto_ ," his tone soft and wondering.

It's enough to make his eyes burn, that they were ever apart long enough to make Shun's voice sound so raw at the sight of him.

He leans in, slower and more hesitant than they've been since the first times in the wreckage, and presses their lips together, sighing into Shun's mouth when he feels fingers knotting into his hair. It's different from the last time he remembers, time apart making them more hesitant with each other and the unfamiliar body only adding to that, because Yuuya is _similar_ but not quite the _same_ in small ways that make it strange - Yuuya's body doesn't have the feeling of Shun's lips memorized so clearly, and it doesn't react in all the same ways as his own. Yuuya's body doesn't melt so easily into the feeling of Shun's hand tightening in his hair, but when Shun's tongue runs over his own it's impossible for Yuuto to hold back a little whimper of pleasure that would have been easy enough to swallow in his own body.

He can tell that Shun is noticing the differences, too, if only from the way he starts to hesitate and pull back. The way he murmurs _we shouldn't_ against Yuuya's lips, tortured-sounding at having to say it.

"I asked," Yuuto tells him, sharp and fast because it's more embarrassing than he expected to have to admit to that. To admit that he was desperate enough to have to ask _can I get off with my boyfriend in your body while you're asleep_ , particularly when thoughts and feelings flit between him and Yuuya without total control and he's pretty sure he projected more than Yuuya has ever wanted to know about his and Shun's relationship when he asked the question. "I— I asked," he says again, "It… I asked, and he said it's fine, and he's asleep, it's not— it's just us, and it's fine."

Shun's silent for a moment, watching him in a way that he's sure is making his cheeks burn even more than they already were, and then he nods. "If… if he said it was okay, then. Okay."

He's pretty sure Shun is embarrassed, too, and it's awkward enough to have both of them quiet and not moving or meeting each other's eyes.

But he didn't suffer through the embarrassment of asking permission only for nothing to come of it, dammit. So he reaches up to grab at Shun's hair and tug him back in for another kiss, satisfied by the surprised noise that he gets for his troubles.

Shun doesn't let him stay in control for long, though, rolling them the best he can in the confined space of the sleeping bag so that his weight settles over Yuuto and pins him down, which, _oh_ , he can't tell if it's how long it's been or another difference between his and Yuuya's body, but the pressure feels better than he can ever remember it being before. It's harder to keep quiet, too - he'd had enough encounters with Shun in places where other Resistance members would have been able to hear any noises that he's learned to keep pretty much everything silent, but Yuuya clearly has less experience with this sort of thing. At least if how impossible it is to keep himself from letting out little whimpers and moans in this body is any indication.

That should be off-putting, probably. Or enough to make them hesitant about the permission, or at least nervous about being heard, or… something, probably.

If anything, though, it only encourages them. Everything is new enough to Yuuya's body that Yuuto is helpless with it, and he's pretty sure that Shun's more turned on by the noises he's making than he wants to admit to, particularly when the rest of the Lancers are close enough to potentially hear them. At least, Yuuto assumes it's the noises contributing to how hard Shun is against his thigh, to how much his breathing shakes as he jerks his hips against Yuuya's leg in sharp, stuttering movements.

It's not long before Shun is slipping a hand down to the waistband of Yuuya's pants, hesitating for a moment before Yuuto nods - _yes, that's fine too_ or _yes, same apparatus_ or both, because he can't tell which Shun was trying to ask - and then he's pushing his hand into Yuuya's boxers in a swift motion. Their bodies are evidently similar enough _there_ to have Shun's thumb finding Yuuya's clit with the same practiced ease he'd developed with Yuuto, the pads of his index and middle fingers stroking around the soaked, twitching edges of Yuuya's hole without actually entering him.

It's probably for the best, Yuuto knows, probably better to keep everything external and not push because it's not his body or his permission to push, but that doesn't stop it feeling like some kind of exquisite torture to have Shun's fingers teasing around him like that but never pressing in, never relieving the deep ache in his core that makes him want nothing more than to have _something_ inside him, at least. Even just the tips of his fingers - even if he'd rather have the whole of them, because Shun's fingers are long enough to make getting fingered by him feel _delicious_ even in a body that isn't as new and responsive to this as Yuuya's - even just his tongue, _anything_.

He only realizes he must have been saying some of that out loud when Shun's thumb presses down on Yuuya's clit with enough force to make Yuuto cut off the current _please_ with a sharp little whimper and squirm his hips, trying to get Shun's fingers inside.

"I _would_ use my mouth," Shun growls softly in his ear now that Yuuto is listening again, "But I think you'd wake everyone if I did that."

He should be able to deny that, he's sure. Should be able to deny it and convince Shun to get his head between his legs, convince Shun to taste Yuuya the way he's tasted Yuuto so many times before. But even thinking about it - thinking about Shun's tongue on him, thinking about asking whether it tastes different with Yuuya's body compared to his own - has Yuuto moaning helplessly, loud enough that Shun jerks his free hand up to cover Yuuya's mouth.

It doesn't help matters that that feels good in Yuuya's body as _well_ as being something that Yuuto enjoys himself, so that he's left whining against the hand over his mouth and squirming about, his cheeks burning enough that he's sure Shun must be able to feel with his hand there.

"See?" Shun says, sounding more pleased with himself than he has any right to be. Even if Yuuto could protest with a hand over his mouth, though, Shun chooses this moment to remove his thumb from Yuuya's clit and replace it with the soaked fingers that had been stroking around his hole, spreading his slick up over his clit and then catching it between his index and middle fingers and starting to jerk them up and down in a slow, torturous rhythm. At the same time, he starts to move his own hips too, grinding himself up against Yuuya's thigh in the same slow rhythm as his fingers.

Yuuto bites down on the hand over his mouth at the feeling of it, and Shun's soft growl - pleasure, pain, he can't tell - in response is like a bolt straight to his clit that makes his hips jerk shakily.

It doesn't take long for Shun to speed up the movement of his fingers and his hips, removing his hand from Yuuya's mouth and instead kissing Yuuto again and again every time he starts to get louder. He's panting and letting out little growling breaths whenever their mouths part and Yuuto can't get enough of it, wants to hear even more from him even if that would mean the others hearing. If it weren't Yuuya's body and Yuuya's friends, if it weren't Yuuya that'd have to deal with the aftermath of them hearing, he'd probably stop caring entirely, too far gone to be embarrassed by it himself at this point.

It _is_ Yuuya's body and Yuuya's friends and Yuuya that'd have to deal with it, though, which is why he makes sure to bite out, _close, I'm close_ against Shun's lips in time for Shun to silence him with lips on his and a tongue in his mouth. A good thing, too, because Shun also takes the opportunity to move and slip a finger up inside him - only one, and not even all the way, but after being achingly empty this whole time it's still enough of a shock to send him crashing over the edge all at once, clenching around the intrusion as Shun's thumb works over Yuuya's clit again until Yuuto's left twitching and whimpering into his mouth with the overstimulation. Shun doesn't relent even then, keeping it up for a few more almost-painful seconds while his hips keep on thumping against Yuuya's thigh, until he comes to a shuddering halt accompanied by a quiet, bitten-back groan and, finally, stops torturing Yuuto with the attention to Yuuya's over-sensitive clit and pulls his hand up to offer Yuuto his fingers.

Yuuto takes them into his mouth gladly, running his tongue over the slick on them and eventually settling back to just suck on them gently while Shun arranges himself against him. The taste is different than when Shun would do this with Yuuto's slick, though whether that's down to Yuuya tasting different or his mouth processing the taste differently or some combination of the two, he can't tell. He almost regrets having cleaned Shun's fingers so thoroughly, so that he can't get his input on it, but the feeling of Shun's fingers in his mouth like this is familiar and almost-soothing enough that he can't quite bring himself to _actually_ regret it.

"I should go back to Yuuya's sleeping bag," he mumbles eventually, the words muffled by Shun's fingers and further obscured by how close he is to falling asleep, curled up there with Shun warm against him and exhaustion dragging at his bones. Shun only snorts quietly and pulls him closer, stroking at Yuuya's hair with the hand Yuuto isn't sucking the fingers of.

"Sleep," he tells him, soft but firm. "I'll wake you before the others wake up." He pauses a moment. "Or Yuuya, I guess."

Yuuto drags his eyes open long enough to look at the look on Shun's face, the edge of not-quite-desperation to his expression that he doesn't think anyone else would be able to make out. _I don't want to let you go yet_ , Shun doesn't say, but Yuuto hears it anyway and lets out a shuddering breath, finally letting Shun's fingers slip from his mouth as he shifts to curl in closer against him and clutch at the fabric of his shirt. He doesn't want to let Shun go yet, himself, and he doesn't say it either but he's pretty sure Shun hears it all the same, pretty sure they both understand each other perfectly if the way that Shun clutches back just as tightly is any indication.

He hopes he'll be the one who wakes in the morning, hopes they'll get to have a few more snatched moments before he has to let Yuuya take control again.

For now, though, he only grips Shun like a lifeline, drifting off to sleep with Shun's arms tight around him and his ear - Yuuya's ear - pressed to Shun's chest, the rhythm of his heart keeping Yuuto tethered there in this body that isn't his own.


End file.
